Just To Get It Over With
by Alice in NeverWonderland
Summary: Since everyone is doing it, I'll do it too. My rendition of iKiss and how Freddie and Sam react to it.


_I hate her even more!_

I can't believe she told everyone that I have never kissed a girl! Just because I hand-cuffed her to Gibby does not give her the right. She's the one that put the dead fish in my locker; I was just getting back at her.

_She really and truly apologized._

I was on the fire escape, still. Sam was long gone by now. I sat on the ledge were she once sat not even an hour ago. I couldn't help but think about it. I couldn't help but think about the kiss. She came here to apologize. That was all she planned to do, I think. She apologized about telling everyone that I haven't had my first kiss. And for the bleu cheese dressing in my shampoo bottle and sending my cell phone to Cambodia. I asked her if she would still mess with me. She said she would. I told her it would be weird if she didn't.

_I shouldn't be allowed to think._

Then she said how stupid it was that people get freaked out about their first kiss. She didn't lie about what she said on iCarly. She said she sometimes just wants to get it out of the way and over with. I agreed. Then I laughed. Why did I laugh? Why did I even have the thought? If I didn't think about us kissing each other to get it over with and out of the way we never would have! She probably would've left after a few moments and nothing would've been said further about the subject.

_It was just to get it over with._

She told me to tell her. And I did. She didn't break my arm; she was thinking the same thing. Why? Did she want to kiss me? I asked her if we should do it just to get it over with. She said yes and asked if we would go back to hating each other afterwards. I replied yes and told her we shouldn't tell anyone. She agreed. Then we sat there for a few moments. I didn't even know how to start it. Did I lean in? Or her? Luckily, she told me. Well, lean, she had said.

_I actually went through with it._

I leaned into her and put my lips on her lips. I didn't know how long to keep them on hers and I didn't really count how long I was kissing her. I just pulled away when I thought I had kissed her long enough. I should've pulled away sooner. I was quite satisfied with the kiss, but she didn't look it when I glanced at her. I stopped feeling proud of myself and began to feel awkward. I broke the silence. She said it was nice. I agreed. She told me good work and I thanked her and said you too.

_I don't really hate her._

She stepped through the window of the balcony and into the apartment hall way to leave. I had to tell her something. I told her I hated her with a smile on my face. She told me the same thing with a smirk on hers. And when she left, I watched her leave. It was an impulse I couldn't really control even if I had tried. I really need to stop being so impulsive. I lay back on the steps at stared up at the stars while that same song the played during our kiss played again. I don't hate her. But I don't love her. I guess I can call her my friend now.

_**---**_

_Why did I have to open my big mouth?_

Why did I tell everyone that he never kissed a girl? I should've just kept it a secret. I can't believe I was so childish. I can't believe I wanted to win the war _that bad._ I put a dead fish in his locker and he hand-cuffed me to Gibby. Gibby _is _worse than a dead fish, for sure, but I shouldn't have blabbed the secret. The kiss would have never happened if I just closed my mouth for once.

_I'm so awkward sometimes!_

Carly told me to apologize to him. I decided to do it in two parts. First part, tell everyone watching iCarly that _I _had never had my first kiss either. Second part, apologize. I knocked on the window of the balcony. He waved me in. I don't think he really wanted me there in the first place but like it or not, he was going to get an apology. When I asked him what was up, he said nothing. He walked towards his PearPod and turned it off. I had to say something. I asked him if he wanted a _meatball_. How dumb am I? Luckily he told me no so I threw it over the balcony ledge. He told me I was brave for what I said on iCarly. He actually watched it after what I said? He told me he wouldn't miss it. Then I started apologizing.

_I had to apologize, my conscious was killing me._

I apologized for everything I did to him. He asked me if I was going to stop messing with him. I had to stop myself from laughing loudly directly in his face. I can't not mess with him! It's too much fun. He told me good, that it would be weird if I didn't make his life miserable, but if I could lie off a bit on the messing. I knew that he knew I was going to say no. I changed the subject, I shouldn't have. He thought I was lying about what I said on iCarly. Can't really blame him, I do lie a lot.

_He thought it first._

I shouldn't have told him that sometimes, I just want to get it over with. But he agreed so, at least I was making conversation. So I went on. He agreed again. Then that's when it happened. He laughed. And me being stupid, wanted to know why he laughed. You see, I had an idea in my head too… He started to tell me and I finished the sentence for him. He thought I was going to break his arm. Why would I break the arm of the first guy to ask me to kiss them? No one ever asked me that before, well, not in so many words. Not even Jonah asked me to kiss him.

_I just wanted it over with._

He asked me if we should, just to get it over with. You don't know how bad I wanted to get it over with. So I agreed, just to get it over with. And I asked him if we can go right back to hating each other again. He said yes and also said we shouldn't tell anyone. So, the plans were made. We just needed to go through it. Both of us didn't move for a while. I broke the silence, well, lean, I had told him.

_My eyes were open._

He leaned into me and slightly leaned into him and our lips met in the middle. I didn't have the guts to close my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to actually be in the kiss at first. I looked at him with his eyes closed and thought I should too. When I finally closed my eyes and deepened the kiss slightly, he pulled away. I was shocked. Shocked, that I actually went through with it. I actually kissed him.

_Oh, how I rue awkwardness._

He broke the silence this time. I still finished his sentence. He agreed. I told him good work. He thanked me and told me the same. Then he surprised me. Before I could leave he spoke again. He told me he hated me, with a smile planted on his face. I couldn't help but smile back and say the same. We agreed that we would go back to hating each other. He kept the promise. What a nerd.

**--**

**Here is my thoughts about iKiss. I'm personally proud of my work in this story, seeing as I worked really hard on it. Sorry the paragraphs are...vague? Yeah, that's the word I was looking for. I didn't want any real dialogue in the story. I wanted it to be like, they were either saying it their minds (which they were) or telling someone else and being very choppy about the story they were telling. If that made any sense. First part is in Freddie's POV and the second part is in Sam's, no duh, Alice. Sam's is longer because it just turned out that way. I tried to make them both the same size. Thank you, hermionefans from Youtube for uploading the first and second half of iKiss so I could get the words and actions down, right. I wish I could say more but sadly, I am all out of words. Except that I have another one-shot and another chapter too iHate Magic Eight Balls coming soon.**

**-AliceAutopsy**


End file.
